A technique for a mobile terminal to download video data from an information providing server has been proposed. For example, in the download system disclosed in Patent Literature 1, video work data from an information providing server is stored in a storage means included in a mobile communication terminal. In the information providing server, abstract versions that are collections of famous scenes of a plurality of video works are stored.